A first state of the art device for measuring an amount of light received is a photodiode-based sensor. Since the latter can produce a current proportional to the light intensity received, information concerning the light received can be deduced therefrom. The use of a photodiode makes it possible to obtain accurate results but presents the drawback of high cost. A second drawback is that it may not supply a measurement of an aggregate of light received over a certain period.
A second state of the art technique exploits the chemical property of certain polymers which react to light by changing color. Their use makes it possible to obtain information on the light received but, however, presents the drawback of great inaccuracy.
Finally, existing approaches for measuring the light received remain inadequate, and there is therefore a desire for an improved approach for measuring light which makes it possible to offer an accurate measurement for a reduced cost.